The present disclosure relates generally to a vision alignment system for an integrated circuit (IC) device testing handler, and more specifically, to a micro-vision alignment system that includes guiding rings that aid in the alignment of contact arrays.
In order to test an IC device, the contact array of the IC device must be accurately aligned with a contactor pin array to ensure that all of the contactor pins engage with the contact array of the IC device. Existing alignment systems used to test IC devices may only use a traditional mechanical alignment at the tester side without cameras. This mechanical alignment can only control the alignment error in certain manufacturing tolerances and therefore is not accurate or precise. Systems which currently utilize vision alignment systems use x, y, and rotation stages have space limitations. Alternate systems utilize vision alignment with individual device pick-and-place mechanisms, and may further use one rotation stage per pick-and-place head. This system cannot have high accuracy or repeatability and is expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved IC device testing handler.